Sins not Tragedies
by Killing Aphrodite
Summary: After the war pureblood families turned to arranged marriages. Not everyone was happy about it. Song Fic. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, and I don't own Panic! at the Disco or the song 'I write sins not tragedies'. but I do own Dallas.**

He stood there at the alter, his black tux crisply ironed, awaiting the moment his bride would walk down the isle. He scanned his eyes over the many guests seated in the chapel, most of the pureblood families, if not all, had turned up that day. Many of them had turned to arranged marriages after the war, just like his and his brides family had. He counted himself lucky at his fathers choice, he could have been engaged to Bullstrode, although his bride still wasn't the girl he truly wanted to marry. He shook that thought from his head, no, he thought, you are lucky to have such a lovely bride, and you wouldn't have been able to marry her anyway. He glanced at the guests again, he had invited her here today, despite his fathers protests at her not being pureblood, but he had insisted, they had developed quite a friendship after the war. She had known, and still knew, that he had been forced to become a Death Eater by Voldemort, that he didn't, and had never, agreed with what Voldemort had been doing. He was made to do the horrid things he did, and it still killed him inside to think about all the innocent live that had been lost. He heard a door close to his left, the church was filled with loud chatter from the guests so he was the only one who heard this door shut. Thinking it might be his mother, who had left earlier to re-do her make-up after her tears had stopped, he turned to look. Upon looking he saw his best man, Blaise Zabini, standing in front of the door, a gobsmacked look on his face. He walked over to him, going to ask where his bride was, she was definitely pushing her luck and taking a terribly long time to arrive.

_'Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, _  
_and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. _  
_"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter. _  
_"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."'_

"Sorry Draco, if I'd had known I would have told you." Blaise said when he was close enough.  
"What are you talking about?" He questioned. His friend was acting uncharacteristically strange. "This." Was all he said before pulling the groom though the door he had just appeared from, though a narrow hall to an open dark oak wood door that revealed what changed his life, then and there.

Inside the room stood Astoria Greengrass, his bride, and Dallas Mathers, a pureblood lord who had been schooled at Durmstrang, kissing passionately pressed up against the back wall. Astoria was wearing her wedding dress, her silky hair done in waves falling down her back. She was kissing another man, in her wedding dress, on their wedding day. He was outraged, how dare she cheat on him, and only seconds before their wedding. That was it, he knew they had both been forced into this marriage, they both liked, maybe even loved, other people, but how could she stoop so low as to kiss someone else just before they got married.

_'I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" _  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _  
_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" _  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...'_

He backed out of the door, and walked to the hall way, continuing until he found himself back at the alter. He cleared his throat loudly, not quite sure what he was going to say. He saw his Father give him a questioning look out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored him. "Excuse me gentlemen, I am sorry to inform you that there will be no wedding today, the bride seems to have prier arrangements, although the wedding reception is still open to all who wish to attend. Thank you." He said loudly to the utter shock of every guest in the alter. He started to walk towards the church exit when he was stopped by his Father.

_'Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved _  
_Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne, _  
_Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, _  
_I mean technically our marriage is saved _  
_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne...'_

"You cannot just walk out of this wedding," His Father said to him a harsh tone, he could not believe his son was doing this.  
"Watch me," Was his reply as he attempted to get to the door, but was once again stopped by his Father.  
"You will not walk out of this church, you will get married and produce an heir." He said this time louder and with more anger. This son of his was becoming a disgrace, first disagreeing with the Dark Lord, then befriending the mudblood and now walking out on his arranged marriage.  
"Should of had more kids then shouldn't you Father," said Draco just before bolting for the church door, followed by nothing but the shocked words of the guests and the even more shocked look from his Father.

_'I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" _  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _  
_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" _  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality...'_

He disapparated the minute he was outside the church grounds, appearing outside a large apartment complex in London. He pushed open the lobby door and raced up the 10 flights of stairs onto a narrow hall and down it until he found the door he was looking for. 105. He banged on the door, breathing hard. The door swung open showing a beautiful young woman with long curly brown hair dressed in jeans and a lose t-shirt.

_'Again...'_

"Malfoy?" She questioned at the sight of a blond young man clad in a tailored black wedding tux. He answered by pulling her into him and kissing her hard on the lips, his hand tangling in her hair. She kissed back just a passionately, all too pleased to see him. He relaxed at her reaction, something he hadn't done since his decision to got to her flat, worried about what she would do at the sight of him. They hadn't seen or heard from one another in 5 months, since he told her about his engagement. But that engagement was no more, he gave that up by walking out of the church. To him it wasn't like losing something, more like gaining it as he slowly walked into her apartment, his lips never leaving hers. Kicking the door shut behind them he pull slightly away form her and said "I love you Hermione Granger."

_'I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" _  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _  
_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" _  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.'_

As the door eased shut you could faintly hear a voice say "And I love you Draco Malfoy," before the apparent door slammed closed against its frame.

_'Again...'_

**a/n:** First, I know that the song isn't completely relevant to the story but it was the song, and the music video, that inspired me with this story. It's also a really great song.  
Second, this is my first fan-fic so don't be too harsh with reviews, but I appreciate constructive criticism. Tell me, did you liked it? was I too vague? too descriptive?

Killing Aphrodite (Libby)


End file.
